All of Me Series: I'll Keep Your Memory Vague
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy comes up with a way to help his family forget the past warnings: Slash, NC-17, M/M, fluff, angst, drama, sex, death tissue warning


**title:** I'll Keep Your Memory Vague  
**rating:** NC-17  
**pairing:** Candy  
**universe/series:** All of Me  
**warnings:** fluff, angst, drama, sex, video chat sex, rimming, death (tissue warning)  
**summary:** Randy comes up with a way to help his family forget the past  
**beta:** none all mistakes are my own. Sorry if my spelling and grammar is not perfect. Proof read at 3am yet again.  
**disclaimer:** I wish I owned them but I don't

The basement gym was quiet Randy had just been sitting there in contemplation for the past five minutes instead of doing his muscle rehabilitation exercises. So much had happen in the course of the past month and a half he still hadn't had time to really soak it all in on his own. He'd been shot by Samantha's now ex lesbian lover Miranda and the police still had not apprehended her. Samantha was now two months pregnant with his second child which they were all over joy about. However things were awkward in the house.

Samantha had moved out of her old bed room she had shared with Miranda into the pretend martial bedroom they were supposed to be sharing. Randy heard her cry in the night over everything that had happen with Miranda. Randy let her cry offering his shoulder only when he thought was appropriate knowing she needed time to sort things out alone. When they returned from Florida Randy had hired a handyman to change ever lock in house, and the garage door opener. He had sold Samantha's Escalade and bought her a new one because they weren't sure if Miranda had the keys to other. Yet even after all that Randy knew Samantha didn't feel at home in the house her memories were haunting her.

But there was another shake up. Cody had just been informed on the weekend at the pay per view that he was to be drafted to Smackdown and Randy got the call that he would be returning to Raw in a big way by Summerslam. So they wouldn't be together on the road any longer but they would be ok. Randy had been with this before back long ago when he was with John. John had gone to Raw and he had stayed on Smackdown and things had been ok; a bit bumpy of course but they're relationship stayed well intact. Randy knew that they would be fine, they were handling him being sidelined so really what was the difference except they would both be traveling. They could have nightly calls and video chats like they did now but he knew this week he would need to reassure Cody because he was sure Cody was scared of his once wandering eye. Randy touched the black ink on his rib cage tattooed into his skin. "My eye doesn't wander any more Cody."

Randy looked up hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. "That doesn't look like rehabbing to me," Samantha smiled carrying a brown box. "Looks like sitting on your ass. Not going to keep a young stud like Cody if you lose that six pack."

"I was doing them," Randy got off the bench. "Give me that you shouldn't be lifting something that heavy. "

"I'm fine and it's not that heavy. Don't you start with the over pampering when we're only two months in," she placed the box in corner with a pile of others.

"I was this bad last time was I?" Randy looked at the stack of boxes. The boxes were filled with Miranda's belongs or things that were belong to both women that Samantha just didn't want to see anymore.

"Yes, when my water broke you insisted on carrying me to car when I was perfectly capable of walking," she smirked putting her hands on her hips. "Bad enough to have you and I'm noticing Cody is starting to act just like you when it comes to the baby."

"Well it's all of ours so what can you expect. It's his first time," Randy noticed Sam staring sadly at the boxes.

"Your second so you should know the drill and not be a worry wart," Samantha finally tore her gaze from the boxes and turned away. "I think I'm going to do one more box today."

"Hey thought we had a deal one box a day so you don't get over stressed going through all those things," Randy took her hand.

"Sooner I get rid of everything the better," she continued towards the basement staircase. "I figure that room could be an office or something else." Randy followed her up the stairs. He knew full well that her old room would not become the second nursery or Alanna's new room. If anything he was sure Samantha wanted to board the door shut and never enter it again.

"Do you mind if I help you," Randy asked knowing it was something she usually did alone.

"I'd like to do it alone. Why don't you get Alanna up from her nap?" she spoke very softy has they reached the top of the basement stairs. "She might need a bath and something to eat," Randy nodded. He knew Samantha was just handing things for him to do so he would give her space. They walked quietly upstairs to the hallway of bedrooms each going their separate ways.

Randy stood in the door way of Alanna's room as he heard the room down the hall's door click shut. Randy stepped into his daughter's room pulling the door shut behind him. He looked around Alanna's room had gone through a bit of Samantha's packing too. Anything that Miranda had help purchase had been removed from the house already none of them wanted Alanna to remember her if they could help it. Randy and Cody had spoiled Alanna with a mountain of new things after her room had been fully purged.

Randy pulled out the things he would need debating whether to give Alanna a quick sponge bath or just change her. Bending down to open the cupboard he winced as a small shot of pain went through his shoulder. "Stupid. I've got to remember to pull with the other arm."

"Dada?" Randy looked over his shoulder and saw Alanna peering at him from over the top of the crib.

"Hey baby-girl," Randy set a bottle of baby power on the changing table.

"Co?" Alanna looked around the room for Randy's significant other frowning when he didn't see him.

"He'll be home to…" Randy stopped remember that Cody would need to work Smackdown from now on. "Wednesday," Randy went to her. "But I promise he's coming home to us," Randy could tell that Alanna knew things weren't the same in the house. He was quite sure she knew Miranda was gone and missed her. He couldn't blame her she was too little to understand what Miranda had done to him, Cody and her mother. "I'll explain one day baby."

Randy took her out of her sleepwear and checked her over to see if he could hold off the bath until bed time which he decided he could. Randy smiled thinking he would just be potty training his princess and he would have a new bum to wipe and diaper. He finished dressing her and went to open the door to take her down for an afternoon snack. "Tut, Tuty," Randy just laugh at her squirming and took her back to her crib. He helped reach down into the crib so she could collect her stuffed turtle that he and Cody bought her on their vacation.

Walking down the hall with Alanna in his arms Randy stopped at Samantha's old room and pressed his ear to the door. Randy heard nothing and concern grew within. Shift Alanna in his arms he opened the door. "Sam?" He saw her face down on the bed. Randy rushed over to the bed and rolled her seeing the mascara stains on her face. "Sam?"

"Huh," she snuffled. Her eyes opened red and puffy from crying.

"That's enough for today, please," Randy requested helping her up.

"Ok," she wiped the dried make up from her eyes. "I just want anything to do with her gone and out of my life."

"I know," Randy walked with her down stairs and into the kitchen. Randy watched as Samantha started dinner for them while he shared Alanna's snack of animal crackers and juice with her. He didn't like seeing the people he cared about most in so much pain and unhappiness. He knew that this week would only get harder if Cody was in a sour mood after his first Smackdown. Randy knew though it would be easier to bring Cody out of the funk caused by the draft compared to the one Samantha was in.

"Do you want green beans or corn with the streak?" Sam held up the two vegetables.

"Green beans," Randy choose not really caring about what would be on his plate in an hour or so. He would eat whatever was put in front of him so long as it wasn't his own cooking leaving a clean plate. Clean plate, like a clean slate which is what he wished he could give Samantha right now. "Randy, I think Alanna wants to play," Randy snapped from his thoughts and saw the animal crackers had become animal dust.

"Let's play dollies while you mom finishes dinner," he removed the tray of her high chair helping her to the floor. "Come you don't need me to carry you," He smiled as Alanna stood padding her way into the living room. "I can hear people now. Oh my god Randy's lost it he's playing with dolls," Randy got down with Alanna picking up the doll he usually used when they played together. "Seriously should get you some wrestling toys and we can play royal rumble instead of house," a light bulb blinked on his Randy's head. "House," a smile crossed Randy's face. "Princess why do you always give me the best ideas."

Randy could give Samantha a clean slate with a new house. It was the perfect idea a new start for all of them as a family. He knew Cody sometimes didn't feel like this house was really his so a new house with him being there through the whole process like the pregnancy would help him too. Randy waved the doll for Alanna ecstatic with his forming plan. Tomorrow morning he would get up bright and early before Sam who was sleeping in more now due to pregnancy. Call the real estate agency and set up house viewings for Wednesday afternoon when they would all be home.

"Da, Mo-Mo" Alanna sniffed holding her doll up that she had managed to decapitate. Randy took the doll from her checking to make sure if it's head had popped off the same way it usually did. Reattaching the dolls head he passed it back to his daughter.

"Now what did Daddy tell you about punting your dolls in the head," Randy laughed smiling at her.

"Dinner in ten minutes," Samantha yelled out from the kitchen.

"Alright let's clean up sweetie."

**xxx**

Randy closed the bedroom door behind him. He and Samantha had just put Alanna down after watching the draft in support of Cody who had a match which he won only a half hour later to switch to the blue brand.

Randy pulled out his phone to give Cody a quick text to see if his lover would be going back to the hotel or to the tradition farewell party that was usually thrown for those leaving the brand. Randy checked to make sure his message sent before setting his phone on his bedside table. He pulled his shirt over his head staring in the mirror at his scar caused by his surgery to remove the bullet. "Should tattoo over that," Randy let his fingers graze over the bump of flesh. "I'm sure Codes would bitch that I have enough ink," Randy heard his phone vibrate against the wood of the night table. Randy saw the flashing of Cody's text message not surprised by the fast response.

_Hey, not going out have to be up at 7am to drive to the next town. Want to chat? – CR_

Randy licked his lips selfishly happy that Cody hadn't gone out tonight even though he would never stop him for being with his friends just to talk with him. Randy sat on the bed texting his reply seeing which way Cody wanted to communicate with him.

_Phone or Video? – RKO_

Randy held his phone hoping Cody had a room to himself or if he had a roommate that they would be out for a bit. Opening the drawer to his bed side table Randy pulled out a bottle of lube and a slender black dildo that Cody had given him the first time he came home after Randy had been shot. Randy enjoyed his toy a many a night. While it may be slender and not thick it was long like Cody and he could hit his spot with it. Randy felt his phone shake in his lap send a small jolt of pleasure to his thickening shaft.

_Video give me 15 minutes to get to my room and get set up. Just be online – CR_

"Oh yeah," Randy sucked on his lower lip in anticipation standing to get his laptop in place. Randy waited while the laptop loaded, hating how slow it took for everything to show on his screen. "Fuck this," Randy rolled off the bed ignoring the computer for a few minutes. Randy popped the button of his jeans lowering the fly removing the tight fabric from his body leaving him in tented black briefs. Randy looked down at the laptop seeing it was now fully loaded grabbing the mouse clicked the video chat icon the only program he almost truly understood on the computer. Randy brought the dildo and lube to the spot at the edge of the bed he always took when chatting with Cody. Titling the camera he checked the small video of himself in the corner of the screen making sure Cody would have a good view. Randy strummed his fingers on the comforter impatiently until a large black window popped up on the screen.

_XRhodes85 has requested video chat do you accept?_

"Duh," Randy clicked accepted and the black screen loaded showing Randy his beautiful boy.

"You made sure to plug in the mic this time?" Cody smiled on the screen.

"Yes, you know I suck at computers," Randy scowled remembering last time they had a video chat and the phone going at the same time because Randy hadn't realized he left the computer mic unplugged.

"I know," Cody laughed.

"So your dressed guess that means you're sharing a room," Randy pouted as he could clearly see Cody was wearing a blue shirt.

"Who says I'm dressed," Cody pulled the shirt off while standing to fill Randy's screen with a semi hard erection.

"Fuck," Randy felt his cock pulse. "Bad Codes, bad, get me all upset that I wouldn't get any cam sex."

"Come on. You know I only tell you video when I have a room to myself," Cody's aqua eyes came back on the screen as he moved his camera so Randy could see all of him sitting in a hotel room chair. "Otherwise I tell you phone so I can lock myself in the bathroom while you tell me all the things I'm in for when I get home."

"You know you're always in trouble with me," Randy smirked stretching. "So how are you feeling?"

"What do you think," Cody took his cock in hand and let it slap on his abs.

"You know that's not what I meant," Randy glared at the screen momentarily before letting his look soften.

"I know but I don't want to think of that right now," Cody tilted his head noting Randy had his briefs on. "Black. Not really a fan of black. You can never really tell how big the wet spot is with black."

"Now would it be right I was wearing virginal white underwear," Randy smirked. "I suppose I'm over dressed for this," Randy lifted his hips slipping his briefs down over his thick thighs while his thick wet cock bounced free. "Wish you were here," Randy let his fingers reach for the man on the screen.

"I want to be there," Cody ran his fingers through his hair. "So you can pull my hair and force your cock down my throat."

"My hand cannot compare you your hot wet warm mouth Baby," Randy flicked one of his nipples. "Your soft pink lips wrapped around me."

"Feel you pulse against my tongue has your tip hits the back," he let his tongue lick a finger. Then he pushed his own fingers into his mouth sucking on them to show Randy how he would lavish attention on the older man's cock.

"I'd bruise your lips and then kiss them as they swell up," Randy still toying with his nipples rolling them into hard buds. Randy felt his cock straining against his abs precum sparkling on his tan skin. "Talk to me Baby, tell me what you want to see," Cody let his fingers leave his mouth with a pop.

"Squeeze that angry red head," Cody dragged his wet fingers over his collar bone. Randy dropped his hand only letting his fingers graze the tip of his cock.

"So wet," Randy squeezed the head letting his cock slide out of his hand has he squeezed. "Can't keep my grip on the slippery bastard," Randy lift the hand to show Cody the pre cum on his hand before lapping it off.

"Did you jack it this morning," Cody licked his dry lips pulling one of his nipples.

"Maybe, you?" Randy palmed the head of his shaft smearing more of leaking liquid over the head and his hand.

"Hotel staff didn't like me in this morning," Cody had a cocky grin.

"There will be clean sheets on the bed when you get home," Randy finally took his erection in his hand giving it a few pumps. "Rent one of those hotel porn?"

"No, just looked a few of those pictures you sent me long ago," Cody cupped his balls pulling on his firm sac. Cody smiled knowing Randy remember the nude photos he had sent him months ago of him jerking in the driver's seat of the hummer.

"I remember. Why don't you ever send me things like that?" Randy pouted slowing down his strokes. "Maybe you in the shower or when you're alone in the gym," Randy closed his eyes at the thoughts of Cody masturbating in a gym.

"I'm not exhibitionist like you," Cody slung one of his legs over the arm of his chair expose more of his body to the camera.

"You seem like it right now," Randy bent his knee up so his legs were also spread. "I've your toy out," Randy let Cody see the black dildo.

"I knew you'd have it out," Cody bent down and picked up something. "So I made sure to have mine," Cody held out a very thick plastic shaft.

"Damn that's thicker than me," Randy tapped his dildo on his lips. "Not going to want me after that."

"This is cold and plastic," Cody spat on it. "It can't put its calloused hands on me and tell me how tight I am. Can't make me feel like all the things you can," Cody waved the toy.

"I'm jealous that it gets to be in you and not me," Randy opened his bottle of lube coating his toy.

"Feeling's mutual," Cody got his wet toy with saliva. "You go first."

"Ok," Randy adjusted on the bed so he could still see the screen. However Cody now had a full view of his cock and pucker hole. Randy pushed the black toy against his tight ring muscles easing it in.

"Turn it," Randy saw Cody was teasing his entrance with the thick dildo instructing Randy on what he wanted. Randy complied turning the toy agonizingly slow let a low moan come from his lips. "Push it in more so you brush the spot and then I'll start," Cody pulled the toy away so Randy could see his flexing muscles. Randy drew the dildo back and pushed it in.

"Oh Fuck," Randy felt it reach his prostate. Wiggling the toy up and down has he bucked his hips as he hit the spot repeatedly. "Codes, so damn good," Randy threw his head back grinding on the toy wantonly.

"Stop and watch me but leave it in," Cody groaned at the display on his screen. Randy let it touch the sensitive nub one last time before turning attention to Cody on the screen.

'"Do it Codes, open it up for me," Randy gazed on hungrily as Cody spread his cheeks and began panting has the large toy penetrated him. Randy was enthrall with the sight of Cody groaning out with wanted and pain has the dildo push his hole open wide. "Beautiful," Randy watch the pink rim ripple around the toy has it moved out a little and then in further.

"Oh shit hurts so," Cody kept one hand on the toy and let his other go to his aching cock. "So good," Cody rubbed his thumb over the dripping slit.

"I want to be in there with that toy," Randy was sweating and panting rocking on his toy. "Making you scream," Randy circles his cock with his warm hand moving in and out of its tunnel.

"Let me cum first," Cody arched his back taking even more in.

"Do it then," Randy rumbled letting his hand stop his steady strokes to his cock painfully that was wanting its release. Cody moved his hand quicker thrusting his hips upward in his hand. His breath grew even more ragged has he felt his balls tight and stomach go taunt. "Randy," Cody called out loud enough that whoever was in the next room would have heard him as his orgasm began. Cody angled his cock so his cum splashed over the ridge of his abs trickling in the groves in white streams.

"Want to taste you so bad," Randy resumed his more firm quick strokes. "Oh hell," He stared at his laptop has Cody pulled the dildo out show him his open asshole. "I'm going to take you so har…" Randy tried to gasp out the last word has he came. Shooting his seamen over his hand and letting it fall onto the rich ruby color comforter.

"Love watching you cum," Cody ran a finger through the creamy mess on his torso.

"Next time I'll make sure you can watch up close," Randy cleaned his hand like a cat.

"Been a while since I had a facial," Cody smiled lazily tired from his match and post work activities with Randy on the internet.

"Get some sleep," Randy smirked as Cody yawned. "You've got a long day tomorrow."

"One more day and I get to feel you," Cody blew a kiss at the screen that Randy repeated.

"You will feel me, believe it," Randy winked. "Night, Baby."

"Night, wash the comforter in the morning," Cody stuck his tongue out and flicked off the chat screen.

"Yeah," Randy hit shut down on the laptop looking down at the bright white stains on the comforter. Randy cleaned up and put the laptop away. Getting in bed he pulled the blankets over his body letting his fingers touch Cody's pillow wish it was his lover's sleepy face instead as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Randy!" came a scream from down the hall. Randy bolted up and jumped from bed not caring that he was nude. Sprinting down the hall he came to a sliding halt in front of Samantha's door bursting into the room.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Randy panicked a million scenarios of what could be wrong rushing through his mind. Randy saw Samantha sitting up in her bed blankets clutched to her chest.

"I'm sorry it was a nightmare," tears started sliding down her face.

"It's ok," Randy went over sat on the edge of the bed. "You want to talk about it?"

"It was horrible, she came back," Samantha buried his head into Randy's chest. "She killed you, Cody, Alanna while I watched. Then she stab my stomach and told me I would live alone with her forever," Samantha was crying uncontrollably now so afraid it would become reality.

"It's ok," Randy rubbed her back. "Let me grab some pants and I lie down with you ok?"

"That's ok you don't have to," Samantha sniffed noticing Randy's lack of clothes. "Talking to Cody?" she gave a sad giggle.

"Yeah. I'll be right back, promise," Randy got off the bed returning to his room for a pair of gym shorts. Once dressed Randy went and got the sleeping Alanna knowing the two of them would help Samantha not feel alone. "Back," Randy smiled noticing a flash a light come from the window. "Another thunderstorm."

"I use to like them not anymore," she slid over so Randy and Alanna could get in bed with her. "We haven't all been in bed like this together since Alanna was first born."

"Yeah," Randy tuck a stray piece of Sam's hair behind her ear. "Tried to sleep. We're both here and we're not going anywhere," Randy made sure both his girls were well asleep before let himself fall into a dreamless slumber.

**xxx**

The next day Randy followed through with his plan of booking an appointment with the real estate agent. Over the phone they discuss three different houses that were on the market that would suit what he was looking for in a home for his abnormal family. Tuesday had been mostly uneventful other than Samantha being extra fatigue and having more morning sick plus cramps than Randy remembered from the last pregnancy. Randy voiced his concern however Samantha just waved it off and said her check up and ultrasound was next Thursday and she was fine.

Finally Wednesday morning came. Randy had told Cody on the phone and Samantha that he had special something planned for all of them today. Slowly waking Randy felt a warm familiar body pressed to his, Randy didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Cody. "Welcome home, Baby," Cody didn't answer Randy he just pressed a kiss to the older man's neck. "What time is it?"

"After ten, I got in an hour ago but didn't want to wake you up," Cody looked up into the stormy gray eyes. Randy didn't reply he just cupped Cody's face leaning in to kiss the lips he had missed so much. The kiss was soft their tongues gently moving against each other. Pulling apart Randy wrapped his arms more securely around Cody.

"How was your first night on the blue team?" Randy question wanting to make sure Cody was coping ok with the locker room switch.

"Not bad. It's more relaxed there," Cody absently stroked Randy's biceps. "I'm in line for a main event push too. Just going to take a little more time to adjust but I'll be ok."

"You know I'm only a call away," Randy nuzzled the dark hair. "And if you really need me I'm sure I have enough stroke to get on Smackdown."

"No I can do this, besides if I can do it with you on Raw then management while know I can handle the pressures of being the champion," Cody smile thinking how great it would be for him and Randy to rule both brands as champions.

"That's my Codes," Randy captured Cody's lips for another kiss.

"Sam was up when I got in she seems a lot bigger than I expected for only begin two months," Cody pouted at Randy.

"Really? I been around her the whole time guess I didn't notice if she was bigger than last time or not," Randy tried to think back to when she was pregnant with Alanna but just couldn't not remember if she was this big at this point or not.

"So what's this surprise for today?' Cody toyed with one of Randy's nipples.

"Not telling," Randy smirked.

"Well I guess no morning sex," Cody tried to roll away from Randy only to get the older man on top his back.

"You've been gone five days," Randy ground his hips into Cody's ass. "I don't want to feel the pain of withdrawal anymore, I want my fix. You are my drug of choice," Randy growled biting down on Cody's neck.

"I thought you like a little pain with your sex," Cody squirmed under Randy trying turn back over to face him.

"Depends on the situation," Randy grazed Cody's throat with your fingers. "But I'm not in that kind of mood this morning," Randy kissed where his fingers had just been.

"I want to feel you," Cody moaned feeling Randy slither down his body.

"Oh you're going to feel me and then later tonight I'll make you feel me for days," Randy growled giving an entrance a quick lick. "I bet you still feel that toy don't you?"

"Maybe a little," Cody looked over his shoulder to see Randy's lust filled eyes. Randy let his tongue run down crack stopping before touching the quaking hole. Randy rubbed tiny circles on the small of Cody's back pressing a kiss in the clef of Cody's ass cheek.

"Want me to kiss you there?" Randy laughed bought his hands down from the small of the back to cup the round cheeks squeezing them. "Get you all wet?"

"Yes," Cody whimpered flexing his gluts. Randy pushed the cheeks open and let his tongue trace around the pink rim. Randy coiled his wet tongue easing it in to the welcome tunnel darting it in and out tasting Cody's most private area. Cody rocked his hips against the wet appendage wanting more his hard cock moving against the satin bed sheets.

Randy pressed his tongue up against the top of Cody's opening pushing two fingers in with it. Most men would hiss at the extra intrusion but Cody only moaned so accustom to Randy's actions craving the sensations of both the Vipers fingers and tongue. "I can feel your muscles trying to pull my fingers in," Randy spat at the hole smearing the saliva around wanting Cody to be dripping wet.

"Missed your touch," Cody purposely clamped his muscles down on Randy. "Your cock," Cody tossed his head back groan as Randy's fingers brushed his prostate. "Put it in me."

"Not yet," Randy spit again pushing the liquid in making noises with it and his fingers. "Want you nice hot and juicy for me," Randy reinserted his tongue again making sure all of Cody's walls were coated and lubricated. Randy took his time teasing the insides of Cody making the young man squirm and beg for him to fuck him.

"About time," Cody panted has Randy moved up his body. Cody turned seeing the Randy's lips wet and pouted with the effort of preparing him. Randy gripped Cody's black hair and pulled Cody's head back for a kiss letting Cody taste him and himself.

Randy took Cody's hands and pinned them between there body's holding them there with the pressure from his chest. Cody wasn't resisting this he was more than will to let Randy have his way gripping his own wrist with a hand to help keep his hands in place. Randy angled his cock at Cody's entrance pushing in just a tiny bit so it would stay in place.

"Yeah you're so wet now," Randy leaned down by Cody's ear. "Takes more effort to hold myself here than just to slip all the way in," he move in a little more. "Oops I slipped," Randy laughed while Cody tried to push back but Randy stilled his hips.

"Slip some more would you," Cody growled getting impatient with Randy's toying.

"Why, love feeling all that wetness drip out around me," Randy rumbled biting Cody's ear. "Then again," Randy snapped his hip forward hard. "It will feel better with my cum dripping out," Randy began pumping his cock in and out the wet heat. "Fuck, Baby."

"Give it to me," Cody moved his hands out from between their bodies clutching the pillow that Randy was pushing his face into with his big hand. Cody pushed back meeting Randy's thrusts feeling Randy's ball smacking his ass with a wet slap. Randy's hand moved from Cody's hair down around to lightly gripping his throat teasing that he might clamp the large hand tight but Cody knew Randy was only a teasing this morning.

Randy was kissing and licking all over Cody's shoulders and the back of his neck has he drilling into the willing body. Using his hand Randy pulled Cody back towards him arching the boy's back making it so he would hit Cody's nub of nerves with every stroke. Keeping Cody's body arched with one hand Randy's other had sought out the young man's untouched shaft.

Cody let a strangled moan leave his throat as the warm hand stoked him firmly. The callous thumb of Randy's hand massage Cody's flushed red head spreading the pre cum leaking from it making Cody's body shudder in pleasure. Randy growled has Cody's body shivered around his cock signaling the onset of Cody's orgasm. The wet walls of Cody hugged Randy's cock even tighter as he cried out his release thick streams of cum coating Randy's hand and the sheets. Randy was in ecstasy feeling Cody cum, he drove in a few more times before cumming hard in Cody. His seed pushing out around his cock with all the saliva he had added earlier dripping down on his emptying ball sac.

"Welcome home," Randy whispered breathing heavy.

"Not home yet," Cody panted feeling the sweat from their love making cooling on his body. "This is home," Cody pulled Randy's arms around him snuggling into the embrace.

"Your right," Randy tightened the hug. "Us together is home."

"So going to tell me what the surprise is?" Cody gave a childish grin.

"Nope."

**Xxx**

Samantha, Cody and Alanna all stood in the garage while Randy was in the back of the hummer trying to hook up Alanna's car seat.

"You know we could just take the new escalade," Samantha laughed as Randy growled from in the car because he was having problems with the fasteners.

"You could also tell us why we all had to dress so nice to," Cody bounced Alanna in his arms.

"Look I will tell you two when we're almost there but one of the things is dinner at Antonio's. Ah-ha got it," Randy got out of the back seat the car seat successfully secured.

"Oh Italian the baby and I've been craving that," Sam rubbed her swollen belly. Cody gave a small laugh and smiled at Sam and her pregnant belly.

"Yeah I've noticed you keep mentioning we need to go shopping for pasta," Randy helped her in to the hummer while Cody buckled Alanna in.

Once they were all in Randy backed the hummer out of the garage and they were on their way. Randy kept their destination a secret until they pulled up to a large house with a for sale sign in front of it.

"Surprise we're house hunting," He let a rare happy laugh go.

"Oh my god," Samantha squealed from the back seat. This made her week she would be free of everything that would remind her of Miranda, plus she loved decorating.

"Well this is a surprise," Cody had a bright smile on his face excited at this as well.

"I knew you would both like this. Now the agent has lined up three houses for us so this is just the first," Randy said as they all got out of the hummer.

"Ah you must be the Orton's," a real estate agent came up to them.

"Yeah we spoke on the phone," Randy shook the man's hand.

"So let me show you the first house it is the smallest of the three we will be looking at today," he led them into the house.

The real estate showed them through the large house. Randy wasn't overly impressed with it as it was smaller than their current house and he could tell Sam and Cody wasn't amazed with it either. The only real feature of the first house that everyone liked was layout of the main bathroom. But that wasn't enough to sell them on this house.

They moved on to the next house which all of them really like and had certain little things each of them oh and awed over. Cody was in love with the basement layout and rambled on about how they could set up all the gym equipment and how there was a shower down stairs for after work outs. The shower room was their because of the door that led to an outdoor stair well to the outdoor pool. Samantha liked that there were two master suites with nice attached bathrooms and then two more bedrooms connected by an alleyway style bathroom which would be perfect for Alanna and the new baby to share. Randy liked how outside the back yard, pool and hot tub area was all fenced in for complete privacy and that there was a nice line of trees between them and the next house.

At the end of the second house tour Cody noticed that Samantha looked tired and like she was hurting.

"Are you ok," Cody asked her while Randy was getting directions to the final house.

"Just some cramps they happen all the time," She assured Cody.

"Ok but I'm sure we could just go home for a bit and to the restaurant. I mean we can rebook the viewing of the last house," Cody rubbed her back. "Plus I don't think I'll like it as much as I do this house."

"Yeah I know. This is the house, I can feel it," Samantha smiled as Cody held the door open for her to get in the vehicle. Randy was still babbling with the agent while Alanna held his hand. "Randy."

"Yeah Ba," Randy caught his slip before the agent heard him say baby. "Codes?"

"I don't think Sam's feeling well. She says its cramps," Randy quickly told the agent they should head to the next house that his pregnant wife was getting tired.

"She's been sick a lot this time," Randy said as the agent walked away. "I know she wasn't this cramped up last time. I mean she had them but not this frequent," Randy shook his head. "We'll make this last house quick so she can rest a little before dinner."

"Okay," Cody climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"Sam you ok," Randy looked back from the driver seat.

"It's just cramps," She snapped at him. "Please tell me you didn't make him cancel the last house Cody," Samantha was getting frustrated over them constantly worrying over her.

"No he didn't but," Randy gave a very concerned look. "If it gets worse please say something."

"I will it's just gas," she huffed.

They arrived at the next house and began the tour but it was interrupted about half away through.

"Can we stop a moment," both Cody and Randy saw pain in Samantha's face.

"Of course," the agent smiled knowing this was a lot for a pregnant woman to handle in one afternoon. Samantha sat on a chair and was breathing heavy. Both Cody and Randy worried but knew that if they pushed Samantha to leave it would make her more upset.

"Is there a washroom I can use?" she asked starting to stand.

"Yes right this way," agent lead her to the downstairs washroom.

"Somethings really wrong," Randy whispered to Cody. "Take Alanna to the car and buckle her in were getting Sam to a hospital."

"On it," Cody scooped up Alanna who was peering out of a window at a lawn gnome.

"Fuck I hate hospitals," Randy growled not wanting there to be something wrong with the unborn baby. The agent returned without Samantha. "I think the tour is over for today."

"Yes, I hope she's ok," even the agent was worried. "Please feel free to call anytime if you want to revisit this one."

"I will, but I think the second one is the winner," Randy made idle chatter to keep himself calm. "We couldn't stop talking about it in the car."

"Oh great," the agent said no more Samantha reappeared from the washroom.

"Randy," she looked pale like she saw a ghost. "I need to go to the hospital."

"Cody's got Alanna in the car. Let's go," Randy pulled all the strength he could not to go crazy with panic and ask the burning question. "Did you see blood?"

"Yes," Samantha felt Randy sweep her up and carry her to the car. She said nothing knowing she had already been a bitch at his and Cody's concern for her earlier. Cody helped Randy get Samantha in the car and they were speeding off to the hospital.

When they arrived all they need to do was tell the nurse Samantha was pregnant and they were rushing her off to ultra sound. Randy, Cody and Alanna sat in the ultra sound waiting room waiting for some news.

"This is like déjà vu except last time it was Sam sitting by me," Cody looked at Randy wanting to hold him and be held in this scary time.

"We didn't even find out the gender yet," Randy just stared into space. "That was to be next Thursday so all of us could go. Told the doctor not to tell us anything beside if the baby was healthy or not," Randy just ramble but Cody knew it was helping him to talk it out. They had been warned before Samantha got pregnant that it would be a difficult pregnancy.

"We will still go next Thursday to find the gender, baby's going to be fine," Cody looked over at Alanna playing with her turtle. "Lanna give your Daddy a kiss he needs it," the small girl smiled and came over and kissed Cody. "Not me him," Cody put her so she could kiss Randy's cheek.

"Thanks baby girl," Randy kissed her back as the doctor came in. "How is she doctor?"

"Your wife is fine however we lost a baby," the doctor frowned while Randy and Cody's hearts broke not realizing fully what the doctor had said. Both men just wanted to cry in the other's arms, Alanna just looked at both of them not understanding their sadness. Cody wanted to tell Randy they could try again but didn't want the doctor to realize the strange family situation that they had.

"Wait a baby, has in one?" Cody's brain finally clicked and Randy looked back up at the doctor trying not to cry.

"Yes one. She was carrying three," the doctor spoke professionally. "We expected we would lose one however you never wanted us to say anything about number or gender during her other tests."

"You knew all along?" Randy was stunned at the news realize if they didn't want the news to be released when all of them could be present he would have known it was multiples.

"Yes," the doctor answered coldly. "We expected her to only have twins the third had been question the whole time I surprised this didn't happen sooner.

Randy and Cody were sad that Samantha had lost one of the babies but at the same time couldn't believe it, twins.

"How are the twins," Cody was still worried they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Perfectly healthy," the doctor adjusted his glassed. "But we will keep your wife over night just for observation. Please know that this was normal the third was very weak and if it had survived would have impacted the pregnancy badly. A nurse will take you to your wife in a moment."

"Does she already know?" Randy was now able to hold back his tears easier.

"Not yet," the doctor tucked his chart under his arm.

"Good don't tell her," Randy took a deep breath. "It will be easier on her."

"She has a right to know," Cody touched Randy's arm watching the tattooed man shake his head. "What was its gender?" Cody was still very upset over the loss of what would have been triplets. Also bothered that Randy did not want to tell Samantha, and not acknowledge one of their babies.

"No Cody. It would break her heart after all she's been through," Randy grabbed his wallet. "Do I have to pay you off for silence?"

"No, I will let you see her first and then come in to tell her that the twins are healthy," the doctor looked at Cody wondering why he was interfering when he wasn't a family member. "I will tell her it was just cramps and a bit of normal spotting. This isn't the first time we've hidden the lost of a multiple to a mother. "

"And the gender," Randy demanded knowing Cody want to know it.

"It was a girl," he saw the glare Randy was giving him.

"Leave," Randy growled knowing he had upset Cody with his desire to keep Samantha in the dark.

"I still don't like it," Cody frowned at Randy has the doctor left.

"I know but think of the twins and Sam," Randy took Cody's hand. "She deserves to be happy and if she knows about her will sink her back into a deeper depression than the one she's just coming out of."

"Ok," Cody paused. "But I want her to have a name," Cody aqua eyes shone with sadness.

"Ok but never say the name to Sam please. It's just between us for now. One day I promise we can break the silence," Randy lifted Alanna up into his arms and pulled Cody in for a hug not caring who walked in. "What's our lost baby's name?" Cody calmed a bit knowing Randy wasn't going to forget that she existed even though never born.

"Carissa," Cody let tears slide down his cheeks. Randy held Cody tight and looked up at the ceiling his own tears falling.

"She has wings now baby," Randy choked on his words. "Nothing will hurt our Carissa."


End file.
